Xander conoce a Maybelle
by Yen Sid stories
Summary: Emma presenta a Xander y Maybelle (del episodio de 'Jessie' "Hoedown Showdown"). Lo que Xander no sabe es que Emma le prepara una sorpresa...


Tras un verano en el Campamento Kikiwaka, Xander visitó a Emma en su ático en Nueva York. En la habitación de Emma, ambos conversaban:

‒ Xander, he invitado a una amiga para que la conozcas.

‒ Vale. Es genial poder conocer a tus amigos de Nueva York.

Unos minutos después, llamaron a la puerta, y Maybelle entró en la habitación.

‒ Xander, esta es mi amiga Maybelle ‒ le presentó Emma.

‒ Hola, Maybelle.

‒ Hola. Caramba, Emma me había dicho que eras guapo, pero es sorprendente ver que eres tan atractivo.

‒ Vaya, gracias.

‒ ¿Y sólo tienes una cara bonita? ¿O el resto de tu cuerpo esta para tirar para atrás?

‒ Eh… Bueno, yo díria que estoy en perfecta forma.

‒ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Me lo demuestras?

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ Venga, cielo ‒ decía Emma ‒ enseñale a Maybelle tu tableta de chocolate para que vea qué novio tengo.

Xander se puso un poco nervioso, pero accedió.

‒ Vale. Está bien.

Xander se quitó la camiseta, mostrando su torso en forma.

‒ Caramba. Sí que estás bien cuidado. ¿Me dejas tocarlo?

‒ Pues… No sé yo… ‒ Xander no sabía cómo reaccionar estando Emma delante.

‒ Adelante, tócale el torso ‒ dijo Emma ‒ Mira qué bien formado está.

Maybelle se acercó y empezó a masajear el pecho y el vientre de Xander.

‒ Sí que tienes buen cuerpo, sí ‒ decía la chica de campo ‒ Pero...

‒ ¿Pero? ‒ preguntó Xander.

‒ ¿Y ahí abajo qué tal estás?

‒ Eh… ¿Qué?

‒ Ya sabes, ahí abajo. ¿Me lo enseñas?

‒ No, yo…

‒ ¿De qué te avergüenzas, cielo? Pero si la tienes de buen tamaño ‒ le dijo Emma.

‒ Oye, si le da un poco de vergüenza no pasa nada. Mira, para que se sienta más cómodo, yo también voy a quitarme un poco de ropa.

Y tras decir esto, Maybelle se desabrochó su peto y lo dejó caer, y después se quitó la camiseta, quedándose solamente con el sujetador y las bragas.

‒ Venga, ahora que yo te he enseñado mi cuerpo enséñame tú el tuyo.

‒ P-Pero yo…

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te enseñe más? ‒ y entonces, Maybelle se quitó el sujetador, mostrando sus hermosos pechos.

‒ Oye, ya que tú estás así, yo no voy a ser menos ‒ dijo Emma. Y entonces, ella se quitó sus pantalones vaqueros, su camiseta y después se quitó el sujetador, quedándose solamente con las bragas, al igual que Maybelle.

‒ ¿Ves? Tu novia no se siente incómoda mostrando su cuerpo. Muestra tú también el tuyo, chaval.

‒ Eh… Bueno, vale.

Entonces, Xander se quitó los pantalones.

‒ Vamos, todo, todo, quiero vértelo todo ‒ le decía Maybelle.

Siguiéndole el juego, Xander se quitó los calzoncillos. Mostrando su miembro de buen tamaño y grosor, el cual ya estaba un poco tieso después de ver a Maybelle y Emma desnudas.

‒ Vaya. Si que la tienes de buen tamaño. Emma, seguro que te has divertido mucho con eso en el campamento.

‒ La verdad es que sí. Ambos nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

‒ Dime, ¿me dejas probarla? ‒ preguntó Maybelle.

‒ Pues…

‒ Oh, por supuesto que te deja ‒ dijo Emma ‒ seguro que tiene muchas ganas. ¿No ves que ya se le está poniendo tiesa?

Maybelle acompañó a Xander hasta la cama de Emma. Xander se sentó, Maybelle empezó a acariciarle el pene, y entonces empezó a lamerlo. Mientras Xander disfrutaba de la lengua de Maybelle en su miembro, Emma se sentó a su lado y empezó a besar a su novio.

‒ Dime, cielo, ¿te gusta la sorpresa que te he preparado?

‒ Pues… Sí. La verdad es que me gusta.

Emma sonrío, y continuó besando a Xander, probando sus labios y jugando con sus lenguas. Maybelle se metía el miembro de Xander en su boca, empujando hasta dentro de su garganta. Xander estaba súper excitado. Después de un rato así, Emma dijo:

‒ Maybelle, ¿qué te parece que cambiemos de postura?

‒ Vale ‒ contestó ella.

Y así, Maybelle se sentó al lado de Xander.

‒ A ver que tal besas chaval.

Maybelle empezó a besar a Xander y él disfrutaba de sus dulces labios, mientras que Emma chupaba el pene de Xander. Xander y Maybelle jugaban con sus lenguas, y él le acariciaba los pechos. Después de unos pocos minutos, Maybelle dijo:

‒ Ya estoy muy cachonda. Xander, quiero que me la metas. Quiero saber cómo se siente ese pene dentro de mí.

‒ Ya verás cómo disfrutas ‒ le dijo Emma a Maybelle.

Maybelle se quitó las bragas y se tumbó en la cama abriéndose de piernas. Xander se colocó y empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Maybelle con su pene. Y poco a poco, empezó a meterlo dentro. A ambos les estaba dando mucho gusto. Maybelle disfrutaba de ese buen pene dentro de ella. Emma también se quitó las bragas y se tumbó junto a Maybelle y empezó a besarla mientras acariciaba su propio coño. Xander se puso aun más cachondo viendo a Maybelle y Emma besándose, y empezó a acelerar el ritmo.

Tras unos minutos así, Emma le dijo a Maybelle:

‒ Oye, ya sé que estarás disfrutando, pero, ¿le dejas que ahora me la meta a mi? Que para algo es mi novio.

‒ Sí, por supuesto ‒ dijo Maybelle sonriente.

Al oír eso, Xander sacó su pene del interior de Maybelle.

‒ No te preocupes, Maybelle, que voy a hacer que sigas disfrutando. Tú siéntate.

Maybelle se sentó, y Emma se puso a cuatro pantas frente a ella, y empezó a lamerle el coño.

‒ Xander, mi amor, métemela, que tengo muchas ganas ‒ le dijo Emma a su novio.

Xander obedeció y empezó a penetrar a Emma estando esta a cuatro patas. Los tres estaban disfrutando un montón. Emma metía dos dedos en el interior de la vagina de Maybelle mientras se la lamía, Maybelle acariciaba el pelo de Emma mientras disfrutaba de la sensación. De vez en cuando, Xander daba azotes en el trasero de Emma, lo cual hacía que ella se excitara más.

Después de un rato, Emma le dijo a Maybelle:

‒ Dime, ¿quieres que volvamos a cambiar de postura? Seguro que quieres volver a probar el pene de Xander.

‒ Sí, me gustaría.

‒ Ya has oído, Xandie.

Xander sacó su pene del coño de Emma, y ella se puso de rodillas en la cama.

‒ Ven, túmbate ‒ le dijo Maybelle a Xander.

Xander se tumbó, y ella se puso encima suyo y empezó a besarle. Después Maybelle se sentó encima suyo y metió el pene de Xander en su coño. Maybelle empezó a moverse mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Xander. Xander movía las caderas de Maybelle para ayudarla. Emma, sentada en la cama, se acariciaba el coño mientras les observaba. Poco a poco, Maybelle y Xander empezaron a acelerar el ritmo, y ambos movían sus caderas disfrutando ese momento sexual. Maybelle le cabalgaba cómo si estuviera montando a caballo y Xander la penetraba mientras le agarraba los pechos.

‒ ¡Eso es! ¡Al galope, vaquero! ‒ gritaba ella.

Ambos sudaban, y Emma también sudaba mientras estaba excitada viéndoles en acción.

‒ Ay, Dios mio. ¡Me voy a correr! ‒ gritaba Maybelle. Entonces no pudo más, y terminó corriéndose en el pene de Xander. Por esa escena, Emma no pudo más y también se corrió en su propia mano.

Maybelle se bajó del pene de Xander, y empezó a chupárselo para probar sus propios jugos. Emma también probó sus propios jugos de su mano. Tras dejar limpio el pene de Xander, Emma le dijo:

‒ Maybelle, ¿me puedes limpiar mis jugos?

‒ Vale, pero tú límpiame también los míos.

‒ Vale, túmbate.

Maybelle se tumbó en la cama, y Emma se puso encima suyo, y ambas empezaron a lamerse la una a la otra en un 69.

Xander se masturbaba mientras las observaba, pero tenía cuidado de no correrse todabía.

Una vez limpias, Emma dijo:

‒ Xander, solamente faltas tú por correrte. Venga, Maybelle, vamos a echarle una mano.

Mientras Xander estaba sentado en la cama, ambas chicas empezaron a lamer su pene. Emma lo lamía, Maybelle lo lamía, Emma lo lamía, Maybelle lo lamía… Emma empezó a metérselo dentro de la boca hasta el fondo, después Maybelle, después Emma, después Maybelle, después Emma, después Maybelle… Ambas chupaban y frotaban el pene de Xander hasta que él ya no pudo aguantar más.

‒ Chicas me voy a correr.

‒ Sí, córrete para nosotras ‒ le decía Emma mientras le masturbaba el pene.

Al final, Xander terminó corriéndose en la cara de Emma. Emma cogía el semen con sus manos y lo probaba, mientras que Maybelle lamía el semen de la cara de Emma. Despúes Maybelle chupó el pene de Xander para dejarlo limpio.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la cama, Emma se puso a la izquierda de Xander, y Maybelle a la derecha.

‒ Dime, cielo ‒ le dijo Emma a Xander ‒ ¿Has disfrutado de este momento?

‒ Ya lo creo.

‒ Pues cuando queráis me invitáis para disfrutar los tres juntos ‒ les dijo Maybelle sonriente.

Xander todabía no se lo podía creer. Había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.


End file.
